


It’s Only Natural

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hi, can I ask a Richard Speight x reader, where the reader is a virgin and things get a bit awkward when she doesn’t know how to proceed. Then Richard help her?





	It’s Only Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hi, can I ask a Richard Speight x reader, where the reader is a virgin and things get a bit awkward when she doesn’t know how to proceed. Then Richard help her?

Richard turned you on the dance floor, watching your face light up. His arm wrapped around your waist, pulling you close to his chest, his hand in yours as the two of you moved. “You look absolutely gorgeous, Mrs. Speight.” He grinned, watching your cheeks turn a light pink.

“I think you look dashing, Mr. Speight.” You giggled, looking up at him. Your gown moved around the two of you smoothly, making you feel like you were in a Disney movie, and you were the princess. Finally marrying your prince. Your eyes locked with his before he kissed you gently. There were lights all around the room that looked a lot like you had fairies with you. You never could have imagined such a magical wedding, or a more perfect reception.

You were hiding how nervous you were for that night, despite your excitement. That night you’d finally sleep with Richard, and not in the literal ‘sleeping’ way, either.

* * *

_Your arms were around Richard’s neck as your back was against his bedroom door. His hands were on your hips as his lips moved from yours, over your jaw, and to your neck. You bit your lip as you closed your eyes. “You’re beautiful.” He muttered against your skin. “So perfect.” He added._

_Opening your eyes, you put your hands on his shoulders, making him pull back and look at you. “I-I’m far from perfect, Richard.” You started. “I’ve never…well, uh…” Your face turned red as you hoped this wasn’t a deal breaker for him._

_He smiled and kissed you gently. “You’re a virgin?” He asked softly, and you nodded. “So, you’re a virgin. We won’t do anything you don’t want to.” His eyes lit up as you smiled. “I don’t think any differently about you. I still really like you. So, we can either go make out until our lips are numb, go watch a movie, or whatever else you’d want to do.”_

* * *

Your wedding gown had been changed into a simple knee length dress. White with lace over it. Sleeveless, and flattering. You’d kept your pearls on- a gift from your grandmother at your bridal party. Lacing your fingers with Richard’s, you made your way down the steps from the venue where you’d held the reception, heading towards the limo. Your luggage was already in the trunk, and your clutch was in your hand.

Turning, you both waved to your guests. You blew them a kiss, your red lips forming a grin. “Thank you for coming!” You called out as they clapped.

Richard gently led you next to the limo where the limo driver had the door open for you. You nodded your thanks at him and slipped into the back.

* * *

_Richard’s fingers were laced with yours as the two of you drove down the street. You smiled over at him from the passenger’s side as he kissed the back of your hand. Nothing was said, because nothing needed to be said._

_He parked in front of the little bistro that you’d met him at, sliding out of the car. “I thought they closed at six?” You asked him._

_“I made a deal with the owner.” He grinned._

_“What was that?” You asked._

_He chuckled. “That I use them for orders for parties for the next year.” You laughed, shaking your head as he opened the door for you. “Mr. Franco, we’re here.” He called out._

_A heavier set man come out, smiling. “Have a seat, have a seat!” He told you. His personality made you happy. It was contagious. You could not be upset with this man around. “Your dinners with be out shortly.”_

_You smiled at Richard when it was just the two of you, making him grin. “I got the meals we got that first time we met.”_

_“You mean the pasta that you dropped on my shoes, and the chicken parm sub that I got all over your shirt?” You laughed as he nodded. “Good thing we’re sitting down this time…”_

* * *

_“That was amazing!” You sat back in your chair._

_He sipped his wine and stood up. “There’s one more little thing.” He told you casually, making you wonder what else they could bring out. Dessert? You gasped as he got down on one knee. “You put up with me, you deal with my stupid jokes, my horrible bed head, and you still love me. Will you be my ball and chain?” He smiled._

_Laughing, you nodded. “Only if you’ll be my anchor.” You told him._

_“Of course. I’m keeping you locked down.” He teased, sliding the ring on your finger before kissing you gently._

* * *

“Babe.” You heard Richard’s voice. “We’re here.” He chuckled as you sat up, stretching. “Come on.” He motioned for you to follow him off the plane. You’d made him promise nothing over the top, as you didn’t need all that. All you wanted was a nice little getaway with him. Finally, he’d agreed.

Stepping off the plane, you smiled. “It’s beautiful.” You told him.

He was looking at you. “I agree.”

Feeling eyes on you, you looked over and blushed. “I have your last name. No need to flirt.” You teased him with a chuckle.

“You have no idea how much I plan to complement you tonight.” He winked, making you bite your lip, the butterflies going insane. “Let’s go relax first, okay? No pressure at all. You say you aren’t ready, we’ll cuddle, eat junk food, and watch late night tv.” He reassured you.

You kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

* * *

_Sitting in the creek, you laughed. “I cannot believe you thought this was a good idea!” You were torn between extremely amused, and really pissed. Richard had been put in charge of your engagement pictures. He’d booked an extremely talented photographer, and dealt with all the little details._

_“I thought you’d like it!” He defended himself from the bank._

_You raised an eyebrow at him before splashing him. “You thought dressing up, and standing right on the edge of a stream was a good idea?!” You asked in disbelief. “This is so cold!”_

_“You still look beautiful.” He pointed out._

_“You just gave me an idea…. Help me up.” You reached out for his hand. Only, he didn’t get you out, because you pulled him in. Looking at the photographer, you gave him the thumbs up to capture anything he thought worked._

_Richard stared at you in shock as your head was thrown back as you laughed in one. Another had you both standing, kicking water at each other, your clothes clinging to you. The one that was used for your save the dates, however, was one of Richard wrapping a large towel around you, you looking up at him with a loving smile, and the sun setting behind the two of you. Both of you thought that he was done taking pictures._

* * *

You had been with Richard for three years, and never had sex. You’d make out, and do almost everything else with him…except that. It wasn’t that you didn’t love him (obviously), or that you thought that you’d regret it. When you first met him, you knew. You knew that you wanted him, and you would marry him one day. Before that, you had told yourself you’d wanted to be in love to have sex. That day, you told yourself you wanted to save yourself for your wedding night with him.

At the moment, you were in the bathroom. You’d bought a silk nightgown just for that night. It was light blue, with a white lace trim. It came with a matching robe that went to your thighs (just an inch below the nightgown itself), and the sleeves landed just below your elbow. Your hair was down, and you’d wiped off most of your lipstick. Looking at yourself in the mirror, you took a deep breath.

Richard was lying in bed in his boxers and t-shirt when you walked out. He’d seen you walk around in his shirts, in all stages of undress, and had showered with you. But none of that compared to how you looked to him in that moment. He licked his lips as you walked towards the bed. You bit your lip, clearly nervous.  

Moving so that he was kneeling on the side of the bed, he pulled you close by your hips, his thumbs rubbing up and down. “Tell me stop at any time, and I will.” He told you gently.

You shook your head. “I want this. I want  _you_.” You smiled, kissing him. His arms wrapped around your waist, under the thin material of your robe. As your lips moved together, you slipped the robe off, letting it fall to the floor. Your fingers moved into his hair, deepening the kiss. If this was anyone else, you’d probably be shaking. Richard had that effect on you, though. He was so laid back, and fun, that he helped put you at ease.

His hands moved to your legs, his fingertips lightly running up your smooth thighs. You could feel him smile into the kiss, which made your heart sore. When he came to the hem of your night gown, he looked up at you. “May I?”

“Yes.” You nodded, allowing him to slip the silk nightgown from your body, leaving you bare to him. Richard groaned at the sight, making a light blush spread over your body. As you moved to crawl into bed, he pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side.

You were on your back, watching him stand up. Even though you had seen him naked before, a whole new excitement coursed through your body. Swallowing, your eyes followed his boxers as they were pushed down his legs.

Richard moved to lay between your legs, kissing up your thighs. His arms went under your thighs, his hands gripping them, holding you open for him. His tongue licked up your slit. “So wet already.” He breathed against you, sending a shiver up your spine. Richard wanted you beneath him as he rolled into you, but he still took his time. He loved going down on you, and tonight would be no different.

Licking your clit, his eyes watched you. One of your hands went to play with your breast making him growl. The tip of his tongue circled the sensitive bundle of nerves, teasing you. You were already throbbing, and aching. Your free hand gripped his hair, giving it a tug. Richard chuckled before giving you what you wanted. It didn’t take him long to have your back arched, crying out for him.

He moved so that he was over you, kissing you gently. “I love you, Mrs. Speight.” He grinned.

“I love you, too.” You told him. “I’m…not sure what to do…”

“What do you mean?” He sat back on his heels, not wanting to pressure you into it.

You shook your head. “Not that!” You giggled. “I want us to have finally sex. I’ve taken sex ed, but it’s not like they give a step by step instruction.” You chuckled.

Richard grinned. “I’ll do most of the work, just do what feels right to you. Okay?” You nodded. He reached over and grabbed a condom from the nightstand drawer, opening the foil package.

“Can I?” You blushed. “I, mean, I don’t want to do nothing…”

“You’re not doing nothing, babe, but of course.” He told you, handing over the condom. His eyes watched you as you rolled it down his length, a slight groan escaping him. Once he was above you again, he kissed you passionately. Richard lined himself up and slowly slid into you. When he felt you stiffen, he looked at you. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “Keep going.” Pulling him back in for a kiss, you whimpered as you felt him stretch you. Your fingers dug into his shoulder blades as you teared up slightly. He kept perfectly still, kissing away any tears that escaped. “Move.” You breathed, shifting your hips.

Richard moved his face to your neck as he slowly started to move. It stung slightly at first, but that soon faded and gave way to nothing but pleasure. Hearing him groan your name, you shifted your hips again.

“Harder.” You told him, a whole new pleasure taking over you.

He moved to hold himself above you, watching your face. “Fuck.” He panted through his teeth.

You smiled up at him, pulling him into a rough kiss. His forehead was against yours, your breath hitting his face, and vise versa. “Richard.” Hearing his voice come out of your mouth like that made him grin. Looking at him, your chest was heaving, so close to the edge. One of your hands was on his jaw, the other on his bicep. You were breathing heavily, trying to hold your eyes open, but failing. “Oh God…” You whimpered. “Faster!” You begged.

He went harder and faster for you, moving so that his arms were under yours and he was gripping your shoulders. You clung to each other as you cried out each other’s names, you clenching around him for the first time, him slowly rolling his hips as he pulsed inside you, filling the condom.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked, kissing over your jaw.

You shook your head slightly. “No…that was…wow.” You grinned.

He slowly pulled out of you and went to throw away the condom, feeling your eyes on his backside. “I’ll show you wow another time, babe.” He grinned as he walked back over to the bed, crawling in next to you. “We have the rest of our lives.” Richard mused as he pulled you to him.


End file.
